


Message

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Yahikos feelings after Itachis death.





	Message

 

I knew, knew that you wouldn't answer my call, but still I called – not knowing really why.

My fingers just wanted to dial your number once again.

 

It just feels so wrong that my fingers can't type your number anymore, can't press the dial button and hear the connection starting, you answering – _making this nightmare go away. Cracking._

 

I have known your number by heart over 15 years, knew you at least twice as longer time.

_\----_

_I'm staring photograph of me and you. Your brother took it, do you remember? Snickering he showed it everyone, not realizing what would start, how amusing it was as he was waiting you explode and you didn't – quite the opposite._

 

_That started new journey to both of us. And I never regretted it and neather did you._

 

_My head is bursting, cracking – no, no no.._

\-----

 

To hear your voice, soothing, laughing – our souls connected. To say, to talk all the small and big things, there were never a thing we couldn't say each other.

All the happy and sad things we always shared first each other, the inside jokes that nobody else couldn't understand.

 

\-----

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Faucet is leaking, sound loud in these quiet rooms. Echoing from room to room, bumping into walls and windows._

_Around and around spinning, like my head – my thoughts, while screaming inside._

_Holding the phone, looking at the monitor. Hands shaking._

_Courage._

 

\----

 

And always the rest of the world came far behind of knowing – first thing in the morning and the last thing in the night we talked, touched and loved.

 

That's why I'm trying to say myself - maybe,just maybe they have forgotten close your phone and voice mail. _Just one more time, just one more chance._ So that's the reason I'm trying to call you.

 

I'm hoping that, somehow someway little piece of you would be still somewhere. In somekind of recorded message - I need to hear your voice, just one more time. W _anting to wake up from this nightmare. Heart beating thousands and more, shaking fingers and trying to breath. Choking._

 

The message was new: ”You have called a number that is no longer use.” - I think I'm finally getting it.

 

You are not coming back.

 

_No, no, no – please no. Nightmare changing to reality, heart cracking and mind screaming. Tears running down my cheeks. And as I lift my head, looking straight to the mirror(that you bought), dulled grey eyes looking back, messy red hair framing the face and piercings._

_My breath hitched, someone tearing my heart apart as the reality claws my insides.. No, no._

 

_Why it had to be you, why oh why you had to go – somewhere where I can't follow you, touch you? I'd say that you are one of selfish bastard, but which one of us are the selfish one, really. Sobbing I look the photo of us – remembering the love._

_Itachi, you bastard._

 

Never.

 


End file.
